legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Edd
The Moral Edd and the smart one. He is one of the most senior allies of Dib and his friends have joined with them as early as the begiining. He is one of the most moral and smartest in the group although he has realpses. He is the fourth main male member of M.O.D.A.B to join the group Greatest Strength: His Intellgence Greatest Weakness: He is highly gemophobic and routine obessed The Beginning Edd debuted here and became one of the orginal members of M.O.D.A.B by helping Dib, Bubbles, Milo, Lizbeth, Boomer and Bender against Slade and Anti Cosmo Slade Strikes Back Edd returns but for the most part he doesn't get to Dib quite yet but he does meet Darkwing and Gosalyn. Edd joins the team at a funeral and then helps them against The Joker. The Great Time Travel Adventure Edd, this time must forgot his anger at Eddy since they have to work together against Hunson Abadeer and his forces. Edd and Darkwing rescue Launchpad and then bring Coco and Crash back to normal despite not knowing them. Edd though does learn Bender and Eddy worked together against Uka Uka and their previous adventure, through he wonders how they did Totally Mobian Spies Edd returns and joins Eddy, Bender and the others against Iron Queen and her Syndicate. He helps Eddy mostly and when the team gets together. He helps Bender, Skipper, Eddy, Sly, Phineas, Asami and Demtri get Sally back to her normal self. He also helps Eddy save Jerry from Terrance Lewis who was revealed as the main villain of the story Edd and Lara Su are interrogated by Bender's friend Stan Smith thinking they're terrriosts but Bender, Skipper and Heloise settle everything.. Just like Eddy he forgives him and they become friends again. Edd like Eddy is not exactly great with Reaver as he has called him a triggy happy asshole about Reaver's theory on feral animals. Edd like his team is unsure who Pericles is talking about when he stated "keep an eye on those closest to you." Edd then gets abducted by Brass alongside Clover leaving the others to save him. He is saved by his friends. The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Edd returns for this adventure with Dib and the others, where he faces Bender's old enemy Discord. He also faces Sigma and deals with familar faces like Ricardio and Terrance Lewis who were once part of Iron Queen's Group Firends: Dib, Bubbles, Bender, Milo, Lizbeth, Boomer, Nina, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn, Dexter, Dee Dee, Starfire, Skipper, Jorgen Von Strangle, Jimmy Neutron, Eddy, Ed, Lara Su, Sally Acorn, King Julian, Django of the Dead, Finn, Marceline, Ice King, Azel, Luciuas, Emperor X, Dr.Doofenschimtz, Stewie Griffin, Oscar the Grouch, Dr.Blowhole, Kowalski, Private, Rico, Roxas, Scorpion, Subzero, Smoke, Heloise, Pinky, The Brain, Noob, Hans, Zapp Brannigan, Launchpad, Sam, Alex, Clover, Jazz Hands, The Sly Cooper Gang, Enemies: Slade, Anti Cosmo, The Joker, Hunson Abadeer, Darkwarrior Duck, Tarus Bulba, Professor Calamitous, Alternate Doofenschimtz, No Heart, Hades, Count Dooku, Nemesis, Red Skull, Ghestis, 343 Gulity Spark, Reaver (still is annoyed by him), Hugo Brass, The Iron Queen, Terrance Lewis, Eddy's Brother, Lil Gideon, Hiroshi Sato Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters hailing from The Ed,Edd and Eddy Universe Category:Adorkable Characters Category:Type III Anti Heroes Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Characters who Debutted in The Beginning Category:Cute Characters Category:Science Heroes Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in the Beginning Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The V Team Island Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Members of the B Team Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members absent from The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Main Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:Living Members of M.O.D.A.B